


Son

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of violence, Fluff, Gen, He is such a dad, Parental Plo Koon, give him a break, hurt Wolffe, just a tiny bit, wolffe needs to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Wolffe is afraid that he may have disappointed Plo Koon when he had rescued some civilians but needed help himself 😔
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Son

The fight had been rough, to put it lightly. They had lost so many brothers, but it didn’t seem like they had gained any advantage in the war. Lives were lost for the sake of a war, which just didn’t want to end. 

Wolffe tried not to think about their faces too much. They may look all the same to the most but Wolffe could easily distinguish his brothers from each other. He was their older brother after all, that was part of his job.

Oh, what would he have done to just have one of his brothers here with him right now, so at least he wouldn’t die alone. Wolffe had known he would die alone, rotting away somewhere and now the time has finally come. 

They had been overrun with droids but Wolffe and his squadron had managed to get the civilians out of danger and into safety. While retreating, a super battle droid had managed to hit him at the leg, causing Wolffe to fall behind. Boost and Sinker had tried to return and get him but there had been to many droids for them to handle, so he had to stay behind. Trying to cover his brother’s retreat, he had been injured further. The battle droids had noticed his plan and focussed their fire partially on him. Wolffe didn’t know who to thank but he made it out alive, sadly not without being covered in blaster wounds. 

He was alive for now but could slowly feel the life draining out of him, the longer he continued walking. His feet felt heavy and he dragged them over the dusty floor of the jungle, he had found cover in. The disadvantage of that was the fact that commander Wolffe was completely and utterly lost. He *knew* he wasn’t going to make it to the base in time, he *knew* they would leave without him because time was running thin for the natives of this planet. Not even General Plo Koon would risk the wellbeing of a entire civilisation for just one clone. 

Wolffe wished someone would come for him but as he lowered himself to the ground because his knees gave out, he knew that there was no one, who he could wait for.

It was just Commander Wolffe.

He let himself fall onto his side and tried to reduce the impact of the fall with his hands. The burns covering his body didn’t make this any easier. Once his body rested on the uneven ground, Wolffe curled into himself, trying to shield himself from the outside and to make himself smaller.

He felt like a wounded animal, waiting for the predator to come back and finish him. Super battle droids weren’t the smartest clankers but Wolffe wasn’t sure if they would waste time and come for him or just leave him here to die. 

Wolffe felt cold which wasn’t a good sign. He was in a jungle and he was sweating everywhere, so being cold shouldn’t even be an option. But there he was, shaking like a leaf. The commander chuckled. 

Maybe he wasn’t cold, and his body was shaking because he was *afraid*. Afraid to die. Afraid to be alone. He wondered if his lost brothers had felt like that too, when the droids came to cut open their escape pod, killing them effortlessly. 

Wolffe turned around, so he could be on his stomach. His forehead rested on the hot sand and his eyes were closed. Trying to reach for something in the sand, he focussed on dragging himself forwards, into any direction. He needed to keep moving or he would die here for sure. 

Maybe if he had been a better commander, reacted faster, then he could have saved everyone, even himself. The sound of sand being rubbed against his armour was the only thing Wolffe could hear. It felt like he was the only living being left here, after the droids had torn through the forests. 

He hoped that the general wasn’t too disappointed in him and he could look past his flaws and faults. He tried; he had really tried to get everyone back safely.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound on his left and Wolffe shut his eyes tightly. That’s it. This will be his end. Alone in a jungle, on a deserted planet, killed by droids. At first, Wolffe wanted to rest his head in the sand again and just wait for it to be over but suddenly he felt a will to fight, a will to survive. He wanted to come back to his brothers, to the general. He wanted to see their faces again, see them smile and laugh at him. He wanted Boost’s and Sinker’s stupid pranks and unfunny jokes. 

Commander Wolffe didn’t want to die. 

He kept crawling, sweat was pouring down from him like rivers, and his whole body ached in pain. He was sure, he was leaving a trail of blood behind him.

But maybe. Just maybe, someone was looking for him. There was the small chance of someone being close, just about to find him, he just needed to keep going and going and going and going and g-

There was a claw on his shoulder and Wolffe stopped. Even if someone was looking for him, it was too late now. They have found him. Wolffe tried to stop the shaking, he didn’t want to die as miserably as he felt. Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt the need to throw one last punch, to defend himself.

So, he used his last strength to turn around and use the momentum to swing his fist into the direction of the unknown predator. To his shock, the first was easily caught in a hand. What confused Wolffe was the fact that his opponent didn’t seem to attack him. Panting heavily, he wanted to rip his hand out of the surprisingly soft grip, which was easily manageable. The clone commander knew something was off, when the claw returned to his shoulder and stayed there, without harming him. 

Wolffe decided it was time to open his eyes again and find out what stopped the being above him from ending his life. Opening his eyes, he had to blink several times because sweat was running down his face, into his eyes. Squinting again, he could see a blurry figure squatting next to him. This silhouette didn’t seem to be a droid, which confused Wolffe. His vision cleared slowly and in front of him stood…

“G-general?” He whispered hoarsely. Only now, Wolffe noticed how thirsty he was. 

Another claw carefully lowered itself onto his chest. “I have finally found you, son.” 

It couldn’t be. He shouldn’t be here. What about the natives? Were they alright? Did their ship get destroyed?

Suddenly the feeling of comfort and peace washed over him like a wave. “Don’t worry too much, Wolffe. We took the natives off planet but Sinker, Boost and I stayed back after they had told me how bravely you have covered their retreat.” Plo Koon gently touched the rim of his helmet and began to lift it off. Wolffe didn’t fight it, so he continued to do so. 

The second the helmet left his head, he could feel cool air gently caress his face. The feeling of the wind on his face was preplaced by one of the jedi’s hands on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you. Let’s get you home.”

Proud? How could he be proud? “General, I have failed, I-“

The general held up one hand, silencing him. “I don’t know what you are talking about, commander. You didn’t just safe the lives of the natives, you also saved the lives and your brothers and me. I couldn’t be disappointed in you because you have done nothing wrong.”

Wolffe opened his mouth to argue again but Plo Koon interrupted him. “I can sense your guilt and your feeling of helplessness. You have saved so many lives today. More than I could. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“But I didn’t come back. I disappointed you, general.” Wolffe sighed, trying not to lean into the gentle touch.

“That’s true, you didn’t come back. So, your brothers and I became worried and we searched for you.” General Koon put his second hand on the other cheek of the clone commander. “You could never disappoint me, son.”

Wolffe could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, but he wouldn’t cry, not in front of the general. The jedi gently took both of his forearms and guided them over his shoulders, so he could give him a ride on his back.

“Sir, you don’t have to do this.” Wolffe whispered when he was lifted into the air and Plo Koon took hold of his legs, right above his knees. The jedi made sure to avoid any injuries and thus, the pair started their way back to the shuttle. 

“I don’t have to do this, Wolffe but I want to.” Plo Koon said softly and the clone commander could already feel himself being lulled into a deep sleep. He didn’t know if it was the adrenaline leaving his system or the general was helping with the Force but Wolffe found himself slipping away after a few minutes.  
“Sleep tight, son. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write a prompt just come to my tumblr @peppsta


End file.
